Of Wizards and Faerys
by Lae Bevin
Summary: Sirius meets his match
1. Default Chapter

****

Disclaimer: I have no intention of saying that I own everything in this story. My mind's not worthy. Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Lily Evans (and everything wizarding and/ or witchcraft in nature), Ms. JK Rowling created them. I'm but a mere fan. As for the other girl characters (Lae Bevin, Gin Plata-Connor, JK R'phael and Professor Kiadara Wildfire) my friends and I own them. I repeat: They are not from any of the HP books. Lyrics to the songs (as my title to every chapter) are not mine as well. 

****

Author's notes: This is a songfic inspired by the song "Could it be any Harder" by The Calling. I've divided the verses and made a story out of the lyrics. Each chapter is titled by lines of other alternative songs (except chapter 6: the line came from Could it be any Harder) The lyrics of the song are enclosed in the ! J anyway… enuf of my introduction… I love SIRIUS BLACK! (Thanks ALEX BAND and AARON KAMIN for writing this heartfelt song. You have eternally changed my life.)

****

Rating: PG 13

~ * ~ * ~

Of Wizards and Faerys

~ * ~ * ~

__

Prologue

October 1977

The Marauders entered the quiet Gryffindor common room one Saturday evening after a whole day at Hogsmeade. 

"Look who's back so early." 

Multi-racial, pure-blood, Gin Plata-Connor greeted her cousin and friends. 

"Hogsmeade suddenly became boring." 

Plump Peter Pettigrew said as he sank beside Gin on the couch. 

"At least that's what James told us to say…" 

Frail faced Remus Lupin snickered as he took off his cloak. James Potter, tall and slender, pushed Remus aside to run to his girlfriend, Lily Evans, who was sitting on "their couch" before the fireplace. 

"And you two are supposed to be our role models." 

Blue-eyed brunette, Julienne Kyrstel R'phael shook her head teasingly. 

"You don't expect me to do homework on a Saturday night like this, now would you?" 

James smiled as he wrapped an arm around Lily. 

"Uh-uh, Mr. Prefect. Homeworks first before anything else." Lily pushed him away playfully. 

"Did I hear Lily Evans turn down James Potter?" 

Gin, who was very keen on teasing her friends often, couldn't help let that one pass. 

"Ouch! Rejection does hurt, eh, mate?" 

Remus thrust his chest and held on to the couch James and Lily were on, pretending he was in agonizing pain. James hit Remus on the arm and stood up to collect his things. 

"Wow… I'm surprised you're letting this one pass, Black." 

James sat once again, now with parchment and books in his hands. 

"With what I have to say, you're happy I'm shutting up." 

Sirius Black, a mysterious looking wizard with dark features, said with a smirk on his lips. 

"And where might you be headed for, Sirius?" 

Peter asked as he watched Sirius walked across the common room to the spiral staircases that led to their dormitories. 

"I don't wanna hear Professor Binns lecturing me about requirements on Monday." 

He said as he took his cloak off while walking. 

A short loud laugh broke the conversation. 

"I choose to simply ignore that reaction, Bevin." 

Black said before he disappeared to the staircase. 

"Don't flatter yourself, Black. The world doesn't revolve around you." 

Lae Bevin remarked without tearing her eyes away from her parchment. 

Everyone turned to the red-haired witch who always seemed to be enveloped with fresh air and whose eyes always reflected seawater. Few Gryffindors got up from their chairs and left the common room. Remus and Peter stood up and ran to the foot of the staircase. 

"Alright, all those who want their homeworks saved, staircases are this way." 

Remus announced as Peter pointed to the staircase like they were Muggle flight attendants. Lae looked up and caught Remus' eyes. 

"You two aren't about to start again, are you?" 

Julienne Kyrstel asked discreetly with a hint of worrying in her voice. 

***

"BEVIN YOU ARE SO DEAD!" 

A roar shook the whole Gryffindor Tower. Everyone left in the common room turned to Lae. 

"I think you spoke too soon, JK," Lily said as they watched Sirius angrily descend the staircase. 

"What now?!" 

Lae looked up at the enraged wizard. Quiet moment as their eyes met. Obviously the silence meant that their minds were preparing duelling spells they would be using against each other seconds later. 

"Give it here!" Sirius shouted. 

"Give what? What do you want from me now?" Lae dipped her quill into the small ink jar. 

"My essay you annoying witch! My History essay. Give it back!" Sirius was flaring up. 

"I don't have it. Go look somewhere else. If you really did make one." Lae sarcastically uttered as she continued writing. 

Sirius pulled out his wand, 

"Accio, Essay!" he shouted and few parchment from Lae, and other people flew to his hands. 

"Oh, Sirius, get real." Lae pulled out her wand, "Relaccio, essays." The essays flew back to their owners. 

"We've been taught that years ago but still you cant get it right." She placed her wand on her lap. 

"Now leave me be. Why do always assume I'm responsible for the things you lose?" 

She said as she got back to her work. None of the other people in the room decided to get in between the two. 

"Because you're always responsible for my missing things!!" 

Sirius bellowed. Lae looked up and put down her quill. 

"Wake up, Black, maybe you're just plain clumsy." Lae smirked. But Sirius wasn't happy at all.

Typical scenario in the Gryffindor common room. Only a few more minutes and the weekend would be most definitely complete. 

"Hey you halfwit give it back!" 

Lae stood abruptly when Sirius had snatched the essay she was finishing. 

"Hmm… History… we need this by Monday. And you've obviously finished." Sirius read the essay. 

"Yes. See, unlike you, I actually do my homework." 

She stepped forward, away from the table she was using and walked closer to where Sirius was. 

"I don't '_do'_ it and then accuse someone '_stole'_ it." 

Her big round, blue-green eyes were eyeing him intently. 

"Hmm… right…" Sirius uttered. 

"Sirius… don't." James warned his best friend. 

Everybody held their breath and waited for any action from the two Gryffindors in the middle of the room. Most of them fled to the safety of their rooms. Only James, Lily, Remus, Peter, Gin and JK were present with the two. 

"Lae, drop it." Gin said. 

"Now, give it back, Sirius." Lae asked quite politely. 

"Hand me back my essay first and you get yours unharmed." Sirius smiled at the witch in front of him. 

"What the— What is this supposed to be now, a rescue operation?!" Lae shouted. 

"Rescue operation?" James whispered to Lily. 

"Muggle thing…" Lily whispered back. 

"Well, you have my essay. Consider this a trade." Sirius rolled up the parchment. 

"You are SO bloody maTURED, Black. I DON'T have anything to give BACK. Now hand me back my essay before I blow YOU up!" 

Lae snatched her wand and pointed it directly to Sirius' chest. 

"Was that a challenge?" he asked as he pointed his wand at the girl like she did. 

Remus, James and Peter ran to Sirius and Lily, Gin and JK ran to Lae. The two were ready to duel and not even their closest friends could stop them. 

"Come on, Sirius, drop it." Remus pulled Sirius at the back on his shirt. He shook him off easily. 

"The lady wants to duel. I don't wanna let her down." Sirius said as he tossed his rather long hair. 

"Lae, please. We don't have time to repair the common room tonight. We've got loads of homework to do." 

Gin said as she tried to take Lae's wand. Lae stood back and slowly dropped her wand. Sirius started doing the same thing. 

"Thank you guys…" JK said. 

James took their wands from the both of them. Peter took Lae's essay and gave it to JK. She gave it back to Lae. 

"Good luck on that essay... Muriel." 

Lae opened her parchment to find the writings were erased. 

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, BLACK!!" 

She ran towards the other end of the room and jumped on Sirius. 

"With or without magic I can beat the hell out of you!" 

Lae gave Sirius a strong jab on his jaw. Their friends hovered over them to try and stop Lae. Sirius pushed Lae off of him and stood to attack. James and Peter stopped Sirius. Lae stood up but Remus held her arms on her back to stop her. Lae was so strong, she almost freed herself from Remus' grip. 

"Let me go, Remus. I'll inflict so much pain to your arrogant airhead friend!" 

Lae shouted as she kicked and punched the air. 

"Let her go, Remus. And we'll see who'll end up in the hospital wing. Let me go, James!" Sirius was very mad. 

Lily and Gin pulled out their wands and gave the furious and enraged sorcerers the leg lock curse. Remus threw Lae on his shoulders and carried her off to the girls' dormitory. Gin and JK went with them. 

And the grandfather clock was saved. Along with the whole common room at that.

"Take this off, Lily." Sirius asked Lily. 

"Not until you promise you wont run upstairs and finish off my friend." 

Lily asked. James helped Sirius get back on his feet. 

"As if I'd try. She's terribly unstable now. I think she'll actually kill me if I piss her off more than I already have." 

He said. Lily did the countercurse and Sirius rubbed her knees. 

"If only she wasn't so stubborn…" Sirius whispered as straightened up and combed his hair with his fingers. 

"You'd what?" James asked. "Huh?" Sirius asked. 

Remus returned from the girls' dormitory. Lily kissed James and retreated to their room. 

"You said something. If only she wasn't so stubborn…" 

Sirius slumped on the couch. His friends were staring at him, waiting for an answer. 

"Nothing." He sighed. 

Remus pushed Sirius to move aside and sat down himself. 

"This has got to stop right now, Padfoot." He said. 

"You're lucky James and Lily are prefects. If not, you'll both be spending detention with Filch every week." Peter said. 

"It's not my fault." Sirius reasoned. 

"We can't understand why you guys keep on fighting." James said. 

"She's not all bad, you know." Peter said. 

"Yeah, you can say that now. You didn't see her when she was five and you didn't have to sit next to her for years. It's not as pretty as you think." Sirius said. 

"But that was years ago, Padfoot. Why don't you get over your childish angst?" Remus said. Sirius just looked at him. 

"Moony, mate, why don't you tell that to her?" Sirius stood up and walked to the staircase. "We were kids. Kids make mistakes. She just wont accept that." He said before going up. Remus nudged James. The three of them ran after him. 

"Are you sure you hate her?" James asked. 

"Define hate." 

He took off his shirt and laid on his four-poster. Each Marauder sat on their beds. 

"Sirius." James uttered. 

"Its not that I hate her. I actually don't if you would believe me." 

He said as he stared at the scarlet curtains of his bed. 

"Then why do you give each other a hard time everytime you breathe the same air?" Remus asked. 

Sirius sat up and looked at his friends. 

"I don't know."

****

* * *

"Black! The goal is to shoot the Quaffle through the hoops! Not stare at the Keeper!" 

James shouted after Sirius missed another goal. 

"It's not my fault! Look at her! Her hair is so damn red!" 

Sirius shouted as he stayed stationary 30 feet in front of Lae. 

"Sorry James. I didn't mean to block that!" 

Lae shouted teasingly as she did a Somersault through the air. Her hair flew with the wind. In the past years, she usually tied a bandana around it but this year she decided to leave it in a pigtail. 

"Nice block, Lae." Gin commented. 

"Sirius, leave the dreams for tonight. Focus now, will ya?" Remus added in the jesting. Gin flew near Sirius. 

"Her hair isn't that red. But your face sure is." She whispered as she flew past her cousin. 

__

He was going to kill James for this. Then Remus for contributing. He was going to kill Gin last, for the sake of relation. 

Sirius sat silently before his locker after Quidditch practice, Friday following that weekend. It was hard not to think about what the guys told him. It was hard to ignore it and keep it at the back of his head. He really didn't hate Bevin. She was just bloody annoying. She always picked on him, of course as a guy, it would hurt his ego if he didn't fight back. 

And he had his reputation to take care of. _Sirius Black, champion chaser, number one joker, Hogwarts Don Juan and irresistible hunk_. He simply couldn't let a girl, an annoying redhead, ruin the name he'd established for himself. He was just protecting what was his. 

He put on a sweater and almost left his seat. What the hell where the guys thinking of, suggesting something like that? It's absurd. It's pathetic. It's lame. _Him? Fall in love with that obnoxious keeper?! _Why would he settle for someone like… like Bevin… when he could get practically any witch in Hogwarts (or even the girls and older women who beg for his attention at Hogsmeade and at his Muggle home?!) Why would he allow himself to fall in love with that Irish girl? It was a waste of good thought. _And that coming from Remus._ He expected more sense from him. But Remus never said anything about falling in love. Neither did James nor Peter. _Where the bloody hell did that come from?!_

"Going up yet?" Gin asked him. She was ready to go back to tower. 

"No. Not yet. I still have to fix my stuff. It's a jungle inside this." 

He stood up and slightly hit his locker with his elbow. Gin walked towards him and sat down on the bench. 

"You? Clean up? You can't be serious." Gin giggled. 

"Well… I don't wanna go up just yet. I might lose it and blow up James and Remus." He said as he opened his locker. 

"What's the deal, Sirius?" she asked. "You saw what they did during practice." He said. 

"No, with you and Lae?" she asked. 

Sirius paused and sighed. Somehow, he couldn't look at his cousin. 

"Nothing." He uttered unconvincingly. "Yeah. Right." Gin said and stood up. 

"They think I like her." 

Sirius said without looking at Gin. Gin stopped and looked at Sirius. Sirius looked at her. She smiled and shook her head. 

"You think you like her." She said.

JK and Gin left Lae still in the showers. She always took longer than they did. That time, Lae simply sat under the shower. _Thinking_. She couldn't let this happen. She hated thinking. She heard him. _She felt him._ He was still in the locker room. She hated having to feel him. It was improper she could feel his presence. And the feeling couldn't be ignored easily. He was thinking deeply. _Of her._ Of the very witch who felt the emotions he was trying to fight. Lae fought it too. She didn't have to feel this way. She didn't have to know. _She didn't have to feel._ _At all._

She stood up and closed the shower taps. She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her body. She shook her head and walked to her locker. It was stronger from where she stood. 

__

You think you like her. His thoughts were swimming around that one idea. She hated the fact that her _other_ half was taking over. _She's a witch._ And she didn't have to feel what she had to. But she could feel _it_. 

She put on some clothes and magically dried her hair. She didn't bother tying it. She walked closer to his locker. It shut abruptly and he picked up his broom. 

"Black." She said. 

"I thought I was the only one here," he said. 

"Well sorry for spoiling your fun." She said and turned away. 

"No, wait, Bevin. Sorry." Sirius said. _What the hell was that?! _Lae was taken aback. 

"Wow." She couldn't help herself. 

"Do you wanna walk together?" he said. "Back to the tower?" he added. 

"Sure." She found herself say. 

She still felt it. And it was stronger now that they were together. It was calling her closer to him. _Darn it._

"I have to do something." 

Lae stopped Sirius before they exited the Gryffindor locker room. 

"Alright, I'll wait here." 

"No, no… to you." 

"What?" Sirius was surprised. 

"I have to do this, so I would know, if, if I have to stop myself or if I have nothing to worry about." 

"What?" Sirius asked again. 

"I have a feeling, that I have to get out of my system. Or else I'll never know. So, kill me if it would hurt you to try, tell the world, I don't care. I just have to do this. Now."

"Bevin, you are weird, can you please explain to ---" 

He didn't have time to finish what he was saying. Her lips were kissing his. And he didn't take long to respond. 

-more in chapter 1-

AN: sorry for the ongoing changes… I think this probably is the last one. J reviews pleasE?! I'd like to hear what you guys have to say. J LaEnAn-DeVnEt-BeViN


	2. chapter 1

****

Disclaimer: I have no intention of saying that I own everything in this story. My mind's not worthy. Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Lily Evans (and everything wizarding and/ or witchcraft in nature), Ms. JK Rowling created them. I'm but a mere fan. As for the other girl characters (Lae Bevin, Gin Plata-Connor, JK R'phael and Professor Kiadara Wildfire) my friends and I own them. I repeat: They are not from any of the HP books. "IRIS" is by the Goo Goo Dolls. 

****

Author's notes: This is a songfic inspired by the song "Could it be any Harder" by The Calling. I've divided the verses and made a story out of the lyrics. Each chapter is titled by lines of other alternative songs (except chapter 6: the line came from Could it be any Harder) The lyrics of the song are enclosed in the ! J anyway… enuf of my introduction… I love SIRIUS BLACK! (Thanks ALEX BAND and AARON KAMIN for writing this heartfelt song. You have eternally changed my life.)

**__**

Of Wizards and Faerys: Chapter 1 "and I don't want the world to see me, coz I don't think that they'd understand…I just want you to know who I am…"

__

You left me with goodbye and open arms

A cut so deep I don't deserve

April 1978

"Hey, watch it. That was my foot." James almost shouted underneath his invisibility cloak. 

"Oops. Sorry." Sirius snickered. 

"If you two don't hush down, we will awaken the whole Tower before we get there." 

Peter said as he walked slowly under the cloak. 

"You know, it's almost midnight. Moony wont be able to wait for us, you know." Peter added. 

"Well if you're in such hurry, go on first." Sirius said as he nudged Peter. 

James broke their little argument and moved along. 

"Oh darn it!" Sirius said. "What now?" James asked. He didn't have to wait for the answer. 

They were face to face with four Gryffindor witches. One of which, a prefect. 

"I told you it would work." Lae told the girls. 

Lae, Gin, JK and Lily stood in front of the portrait hole. Arms crossed before them. 

"They can see us?" Peter whispered as quietly as he could. 

"You're busted guys. Take it off." Lily said and waited. "Don't." Sirius told his friends. 

"Sirius, remember that necklace I gave you?" Lae asked. 

The guys stood still underneath the cloak. James looked at Sirius. Sirius held his chest and felt the necklace with the small pendant. 

"The one that lights up when you're up to something mischievous?" Lae asked. 

Sirius took it out of his shirt. The pendant almost lit up their faces. 

"Nice work, Lae!" Gin commented and the four of them walked to the guys. JK pulled the cloak off of them. 

"Hi girls!" The guys greeted with wide smiles on their faces. 

"Mhm. Explain yourselves." Lily crossed her arms on her chest like the prefect she is. 

"We were…" James attempted. 

"Um… see… um…" Peter was a bad liar. 

"Lae, hun, it's not _exactly_ what it looks like." Sirius walked to Lae and tried to wrap an arm around his girlfriend. 

"If it doesn't look like you guys are sneaking out at this time of the night then maybe you're right, Sirius." Lae said as she avoided Sirius' arm. 

"We're not just sneaking out." James said. The girls all crossed their arms and waited. 

"We're doing it in style." He added desperately. 

The girls loosened their arms and walked lazily to the guys. 

"You guys, aren't going anywhere." JK said. 

They dragged the guys, Gin pulled Peter, Lily pulled (her husband) James, and Lae pulled Sirius, across the room. 

"Wait." JK said. They stopped and turn to her. " Where's Remus?" she asked. 

"Fine question you might ask," Sirius said then he walked back to the center of the room. 

"Padfoot, no." James warned.

"Well, I don't see the point in hiding it to them. I mean, we've all grown pretty close. I mean, look here, Prongs. Gin and Moony, well, let's just say she's spending more time in our dormitory. Lae and I… are… getting there," Lae hit him on the shoulder. "and Lily and you are married." Lily's turn to hit the wizard. Sirius smiled. "Why do we continue to hide it to them?" Sirius asked. 

A brief moment of silence. Then he broke the silence first. 

"Wormtail, you think I'm right, do you?" Sirius asked. James looked at him. 

"Well…Padfoot does have a point, Prongs. It's not like we cant trust them." Peter said. The guys looked at each other. 

"What is up with you guys and pet names?!" Lae asked confusingly. 

"Does this have something to do about Remus being a werewolf?" Gin asked as she sat down. 

They looked at her in astonishment. "What? Don't you think I would've known by now?" Gin asked the guys. 

"Wait. What did you say?" Lae asked her.

"Oh, sorry. I promised not to tell but… Remus is a werewolf. Don't you think that's odd? A werewolf with a werewolf hunter? Funny if you ask me." Gin said casually, as if it was ordinary that she always had a werewolf for a boyfriend.

"Remus is a werewolf?" Lily exclaimed. 

"Sshh. Lily don't tell the _whole_ world." James hushed. "Sorry." she uttered. 

"What does your sneaking out have to do with Remus?" JK asked. "Everything." Sirius answered. 

They had a hard time travelling from the Gryffindor Tower to the Whomping Willow under the invisibility cloak. And the guys had a hard time convincing the girls it was harmless to pass it once Peter had pressed on a small branch. They arrived 20 minutes before midnight. It was enough time for the guys to explain to the girls.

"Oh, wicked! You are guys are animagi too!" JK said. 

"That is so cool!" she added. The guys looked at the girls in confusion. 

"Do you really think that you're the only ones who can accomplish a transformation just like that?" she asked. 

"Explain further." James asked. 

"Professor Wildfire taught and trained us to become animagi too." Gin said. 

"Shall we?" she turned to her friends and they all stood. "Be amazed." JK said. 

"I'll pass. I'm not feeling so good." Lae said. 

"What? Why?" Gin asked. "Please." She begged. She looked into Gin's eyes and pleaded. 

"Alright." Gin said. 

"What?! No way. I wanna see what animagus you are. You saw me. Unfair." Sirius said. 

He sat beside Lae and placed his head on her shoulder. 

"That's right, Padfoot, be a good dog." Lae combed Sirius' hair with her fingers like an owner to its pet. 

"Lae, you have to. Or else you're in danger if you don't. Um, you _do _know I'll be turning into a werewolf any minute now, right? I'm not saying I would but, do you want your leg bitten off?" 

Remus said in the shadows. Lae looked at the girls. 

__

This is so insane. They'd know at once. She stood up and prepared to transform. 

"Yey!" Sirius cheered. 

"You are so matured Sirius." Lae said with a twisted smile. 

__

One-Two-Three… Gin turned into a German Shepherd. JK turned into a Scottish Terrier. and Lily turned into a ginger cat. The guys were watching her, waiting for her to transfigure. She sighed heavily and changed. 

S_olicitude._

A purple-blue-green monarch butterfly flew across the room of the Shrieking Shack. Remus rushed out of the room. 

"It's time." James said and the three guys took their animal forms. 

James, a stag with majestic antlers. Peter, a rat whose tail was long and thin. Sirius, a massive black dog. 

The butterfly rested on Padfoot's nose. Padfoot looked and observed the butterfly. It had large wings and the color seemed to flow like water through its wings. It didn't have a solid color. It changed constantly. 

Loud howls broke the silence as the werewolf in the other room took form.

****

June 1978

It has been two months since he witnessed his love transform before him. It has been two months but until now, he didn't have any idea why Lae would turn into a butterfly. 

"Mr. Black," Sirius heard Professor Trelawney call him. 

"Yes, professor?" he asked. 

"Did you observe the planets correctly? It says here in your chart that you will topple and create an avalanche next week. Do you honestly think I can consider this correct?" she asked. 

"Professor, I am shocked! I would've expected you'd understand my inner eye more than anyone else would. I am deeply hurt!" 

He was a great actor, no doubt about that. 

"And I was beginning to consider taking double Divination again next year, triple, if I can pull it." Professor Trelawney's face lit up and her eyes glistened. 

"I was beginning to find _you_, I mean your subject, highly important. It hurts that you question my abilities, Professor." 

Most of their classmates (who were Hufflepuffs) began teasing and cheering on him. 

"Very well, Sirius." Trelawney fixed her hair. "I'm sorry for offending you." She placed a hand on his shoulder. 

Lae almost rushed to hit her but JK pulled her back. She was never fond of her. In fact, she hated Trelawney.

"No problem, Professor." 

Sirius touched her hand in return. Professor Trelawney walked back to her chair with a huge smile on her face. 

The Marauders laughed silently as they congratulated Black on pulling another trick. Trelawney was easiest to fool, especially because she fancied Sirius.

"Gin, wait." Sirius followed Gin before she entered the girl's washroom after Double Divinations. 

"What's up?" she asked. "I have to ask you something," he asked. 

"Go ahead. What's on your mind?" she asked. 

"Remember during the Easter Holidays, when you guys told us about…" 

"Yeah, yeah, what about it?" 

"By any chance, do you know why she assumes a butterfly?" Gin clearly didn't expect that. 

"Um, no, I don't." she became very uncomfortable. 

"Come on, Gin. It's a simple question. Don't tell me you weren't curious and you didn't ask her." He convinced. "I know you did. I mean, it's you, come on." He added. 

"Sirius look. As much as I would want to tell you, I'm not in the position to say anything." She said. 

"So there is something more to it?" he asked hastily. Gin pulled the door of the washroom but Sirius pushed it back. 

"Please, Gin." He begged. 

"Ask her, not me." She said then entered the washroom.

****

September 1978

"Hey… you guys… I've been… looking… all over… for you." 

Remus panted when he reached Peter, James and Lily. 

"Whoa, Moony. Slow down. What's up why were you running. You know the train doesn't leave in 15 minutes." 

James said. Remus shook his head. 

"Yeah… but… that's not… the point." He sighed heavily and straightened up. "Where's Sirius?" he asked. 

"Inside, they're looking for an empty cubicle." Peter said. 

"Thanks." And Remus disappeared in a pop. 

"Wonder what's wrong with him." Lily said. 

"A Lanon what?!" Sirius asked. 

"No, no. A leanen sidhe (shee) L-E-A-N-A-N. Leanan sidhe. A water faery from Ireland. Oi, why didn't I notice all these years?" Remus sank on the seat. 

"What are you blabbering about Remus? Where did you get all of these?" Sirius asked as he sat down across him. 

"I've been putting it together in my head. Don't you remember? I have this capacity to feel what others feel. And for the longest time, I haven't been feeling anything from Lae from our earlier years. It's like she doesn't have feelings. And then last year, I started to feel something from her. Like she was beginning to be hungry. But not for food. Neither was it sexual. It was hunger unlike I had never felt before. She felt like she had to feed on something. For her survival. And it started when you two got together. And I began to wonder. She is from Scotland. But she looks and sounds so Irish. So I asked her. And she said her parents are from Ireland. They moved to Scotland after she was born because people in Ireland were in chaos that time. _1962_. In 1962, all Muggles searched the island for death faerys because men were dying because of unknown causes. And in library at Hogwarts, I found out that Leanan sidhes during the 1960s were hunted down and killed." Remus said so quickly Sirius almost missed half of it. 

"What does the history lesson have in connection to Lae?" Sirius asked. 

"Sirius, I know it sounds weird but think about it. Every time the headmaster calls me to his office, Lae is also called. During those times, I go to the hospital wing and get checked. Lae goes to the Dungeons and then we switch. I've always wondered why she was sent there. And think about it, she always looks as if fresh air breathes against her. And her eyes," 

"Reflect the waters of the ocean." 

"Exactly. And didn't you ever wonder why she took butterfly form every time she transfigured? Faerys in general are believed to be small humans who have powerful magic and fly with butterfly-like wings. Haven't you noticed that she sometimes never use wands but still manages to do magic?" 

Remus had obviously given this much thought. 

"Think about it." He said. 

"What I don't get is, why she feels hungry." 

Remus thought out loud. Sirius looked at him and began thinking himself.

**__**

You were always invincible in my eyes

The only thing against us now is time

"Are you a Leanan Sidhe?" 

Lae and Sirius laid on his four-poster the night they arrived in school. 

"What?" 

She sat up and faced him. Her face was dejected. Sirius giggled. 

"See, Remus had this crazy conclusion he shared with me on the train this morning." 

He didn't stop giggling. Lae was nervous. 

"And um, he said something about you being a laenan sidhe. I mean, I don't really know what he meant by it. But it sure sounded weird. You're pure blood right? I mean how can you be a faery? Faerys are small and tiny. And you are not near tiny. I mean, you're almost as tall as I am, how can you be a faery?" Lae held his hands. 

"You did put a silencing charm around this, right?" Lae asked. "Yeah." Sirius sighed. 

"Sirius…" she started. "I need you to listen to me." she continued. 

"I'm listening." He said. 

"Remus is right. I'm surprised he only told you now. I was expecting a Howler from you. It's true. I am what he says." She confessed. "I'm afraid you might fear me if I tell you," she said. And Sirius listened. 

"My mum is a leanan sidhe. As so I will be."

"When I was born, of course I was born in the ocean, some Muggles saw my dad collect me out of the sea. And it was weird you know. If the ocean handed a baby to a man, wouldn't Muggles think something magical was going on? Of course, in Ireland everything they don't understand, they give magical meanings. My dad brought me to Glasgow for refuge. We had to stay by the seas for my mum to be able to see me. She always had to stay near a body of water when she was in dry land."

"They brought me up mugglely. I only knew about my true identity when I got my letter. That's when he explained. See, even I couldn't see my own mother. Only my dad could see her. Because he was under her spell. He wasn't suppose to survive her curse this long, but because he's a wizard he could prolong his life long enough to be able to see me grow. He's not good these days. He's beginning to be sick. I don't really have a choice, either. I have to do the same thing for survival. I would chose to die but only another laenan sidhe can kill me. and my own mum wouldn't do that. I don't have a choice."

"Is that all?" Sirius asked after she explained and she nodded. 

"Well, you have nothing to fear, Lae. I think I already made it clear." 

He crawled to her and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist. 

"Well if I didn't. I love you." he whispered to her ear. 

"I think you understand that. Nothing can take you away from me. You don't have anything to be worried about." 

He turned her head to face him with his index finger. 

"I'm not going anywhere. Even if death is the final resort to what we will have. I don't really care. As long as I get to spend the rest of my days with you, knowing that you love me and that you are willing to give up your destiny just to be with me, that's more than enough consolation." 

****

"when everything's made to be broken…

I just want you to know who I am…"

-more in chapter 2-

AN: sorry for the changes J how do you like it so far? Reviews pls… J LaEnAn-DeVnEt-BeViN J 


	3. chapter 2

****

Disclaimer: I have no intention of saying that I own everything in this story. My mind's not worthy. Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Lily Evans (and everything wizarding and/ or witchcraft in nature), Ms. JK Rowling created them. I'm but a mere fan. As for the other girl characters (Lae Bevin, Gin Plata-Connor, JK R'phael and Professor Kiadara Wildfire) my friends and I own them. I repeat: They are not from any of the HP books. "HEAVEN" is by Bryan Adams.

****

Author's notes: This is a songfic inspired by the song "Could it be any Harder" by The Calling. I've divided the verses and made a story out of the lyrics. Each chapter is titled by lines of other alternative songs (except chapter 6: the line came from Could it be any Harder) The lyrics of the song are enclosed in the ! J anyway… enuf of my introduction… I love SIRIUS BLACK! (Thanks ALEX BAND and AARON KAMIN for writing this heartfelt song. You have eternally changed my life.)

**__**

Of Wizards and Faerys: Chapter 2 "and baby you're all that I want… when I'm lying there in your arms…"

__

Could it be any harder

To say goodbye and without you

Could it be any harder

To watch you go

To face what's true…

November 1978

"You know, you have a girlfriend now. You can't just go out without telling her. She's going crazy at the common room, looking for you." 

Remus said when they saw Sirius down by the lake. It was dusk and the sun had just set. 

"Don't I have the right to go where I want to?" Sirius said grumpily. 

He threw a stone and it skipped across the lake. 

"Come on, Sirius." James insisted. 

"I'll be right behind you." he said, rather annoyed. 

Another stone. His three best friends looked at each other. Then, they sat down beside him.

"What's wrong?" James asked calmly. 

Sirius threw another stone. He watched the stone as it skipped. He looked at the horizon. He didn't say anything. 

"Lae's driving everyone insane. She says you weren't at Lunch. And you weren't in practice either." James said. 

"You didn't even sit together in our classes." Peter added. 

"Wildfire told us to lay off, don't you remember?" Sirius said without looking at them. 

"And you'll be obeying?" Remus asked. Sirius looked at him. 

"Oh, come on, Sirius, don't give us that rubbish. It's not Wildfire," Remus said. 

"Remus is right. You wouldn't really care what teachers would say. You're Sirius Black. You get away with everything," James said. 

Sirius stared at the horizon once more.

"This has something to do with her…" Peter started. 

"Don't even go there," 

Sirius shook his head as he took one pebble and threw it to the lake. The giant squid surfaced as it swam by. 

"You know, it's so silly." Sirius uttered, shaking his head and smiling slightly. "I mean, look at her now. She cant get enough of me. She wants me beside her 24/7 when only a few months ago she loathed me." 

He said. He sighed, "Funny." He looked at James. "What do you reckon? Drop her now or wait a few more months till she cant live without me?" 

Sirius was looking at James with tired but restless eyes. James, Remus and Peter were utterly stunned. None of them spoke because of so much shock. 

"I'd love to see the look on her face when she finds out I slept with Nicole." He said. 

"Remember Nicole, that Ravenclaw who used to run around watching me?" he continued. 

The smile on his face widened. 

"It was such a pleasure having another girl scream my name." 

He was the only one laughing. 

"I'm wasting my time with this exclusive thing. Other girls are waiting in line for a night with Sirius Black. I don't have the right to put them down." He said.

SLAM! A hand hit his head from the back with great impact. 

"The fuck—" Sirius said. 

He turned to James. He was flaming with anger. 

"_Thank_ you, Prongs. I was about to do that." 

Sirius turned to Remus and saw him replace his hand on the ground. 

"What the fuck is up your arse?!" Sirius shouted at James. 

"What the fuck is up yours?! How dare you say that?" James asked in an equally loud voice. 

"You don't have the right to ask me that." Sirius stood from the ground. 

"Do you have a problem with what we used to do, huh, James?" 

Sirius pointed at his best friend's face. The other stood up. Peter went in between the two tall wizards. 

"Guys, cool down," he said. 

"The problem with _you_, James, is that after Lily, you no longer had time for us. To the point you forgot how it is to have fun." Sirius shouted at his best friend's face.

"The problem with _you_, Sirius, is that you wont face your problems like a man! You run off and screw with girls when you're upset," James shouted. 

Sirius turned the other way and put his hands over his head. 

"You have a girlfriend who's very willing to sacrifice the very essence of her life and what do you do? You take out your heat with another girl? I am utterly disgusted with you." he spat. 

"Aaarrrggghhh! Dammit, James! I don't need you to remind me of that! Don't you think I am aware of that?!"

"Then why did you have sex with Nicole?"

"I don't know!" 

The skies were darker but the lake was calmer. 

"Sirius," Remus started. 

"This wasn't supposed to happen." Sirius said. "I wasn't suppose to fall in love with her," he continued. "We were getting along hating each other. That was how we were supposed to be. Since we were kids, it has always been like that," he said immediately. 

"Isn't hate just a security blanket for hiding what you truly feel?" Remus asked. 

"Yes, and it worked very _very_ well. For the longest time, I always believed it myself. I believed I hated her. She believed she hated me. It worked the way we wanted it." Sirius answered. 

"I don't get it. How do kids hate each other?" Peter asked. 

"We weren't normal kids. We may have been eight, but we were magic folks, and even though she had no idea until lately, she had cast a spell on me." Sirius said and the guys waited. 

This was the explanation they've been waiting for since day one at Hogwarts. 

"She almost killed me. I still don't know what spell it was. See, in Muggle Primary, we had this swimming time, and she was a really good swimmer. She dared me to jump off from the adult springboards. I was confident of myself because I could always charm myself and prevent me from drowning. So I did. But when I jumped off and dove into the water, I nearly drowned. It was really a big chaos. 

"My dad went to school. When he saw her, she knew she wasn't Muggle. But he didn't tell me. And I, all arrogant of a wizard I am, challenged her to a duel. How was I supposed to know? She hated me for calling her a witch. Then on, my entire liking for her fled my body. It was such a relief that I thought I wasn't going to see her again when we moved into a wizarding town. I feared the liking would come back when I see her again." He explained. 

"I didn't have to encounter her again. And I didn't have to know she really is a witch. Much more didn't I have to know she's a death faery. How am I to explain that to my folks? 'Mum, Dad, I'm in love with a death faery'? Falling in love clearly wasn't suppose to happen." 

"But it did," James said. 

Sirius looked at him with those restless eyes. James put a hand on Sirius' shoulder. 

"Sirius, listen. Of all people in the world, I would know how you truly feel. We're like brothers that way… and I would know if you're lying." He paused. "And I know you don't believe a word you're saying." He continued. Sirius turned away. He didn't want to be studied like that. 

~ * ~ * ~

**__**

If I only had one more day…

"Lae!" 

Sirius shouted when he entered the common room. 

"Upstairs." JK said. 

Sirius rushed upstairs to the girls' dormitory. He found Lae sitting by the window. 

"Lae," he said. 

He locked the door and rushed beside his love. Lae turned around and hugged Sirius as tight as he could. 

"I have a confession to make," he whispered to her. 

"I already know." She said when they pulled away. 

"H-- How? Wh-- Who?" Sirius asked nervously. Lae put a finger on his lips. 

"Nobody told me. You forgot I could feel you…" she smiled. 

"Oh no, please don't smile." Sirius was really tensed. "Hate me, please. Hit me, come on. Give it your best shot." 

Sirius offered his cheek. Lae stood up and pulled him closer to her body. 

"For what?" she said through his hair. 

"For hurting you. For doing what I did. For cheating on you when I said I wouldn't." he uttered, almost in tears. 

"Sirius, love, I could never do that. I cannot hate you for doing what you did." 

She pulled away and held his face with her cupped hands. 

"I cannot hate you for being scared," she said with an honest gaze into his deep black eyes. 

The tears that formed behind his eyes trickled down his cheeks. 

"I'm sorry," he whispered. 

Lae kissed him then hugged him as tight as she could. 

"I'm sorry for putting you up with this." 

She held her love tightly in her arms. She didn't want to let go. He felt safe once again. And his fears were erased with her touch. 

****

"I'm finding it hard to believe…

we're in heaven…"

-more in chapter 3-

AN: sorry for the changes in format… J reviews please? How do u like the flow so far? Tell me what u think… J LaEnAn-DeVnEt-BeViN J 


	4. chapter 3

****

Disclaimer: I have no intention of saying that I own everything in this story. My mind's not worthy. Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Lily Evans (and everything wizarding and/ or witchcraft in nature), Ms. JK Rowling created them. I'm but a mere fan. As for the other girl characters (Lae Bevin, Gin Plata-Connor, JK R'phael and Professor Kiadara Wildfire) my friends and I own them. I repeat: They are not from any of the HP books. "KING OF PAIN" is by Alanis Morissette. 

****

Author's notes: This is a songfic inspired by the song "Could it be any Harder" by The Calling. I've divided the verses and made a story out of the lyrics. Each chapter is titled by lines of other alternative songs (except chapter 6: the line came from Could it be any Harder) The lyrics of the song are enclosed in the ! J anyway… enuf of my introduction… I love SIRIUS BLACK! (Thanks ALEX BAND and AARON KAMIN for writing this heartfelt song. You have eternally changed my life.) And yes, Alex, the seeker in my story, probably is Alex Band… I just had to include him in this one! (events are still fictional, mind you)J 

**__**

Of Wizards and Faerys: Chapter 3: "there's a little black spot on the sun today…"

__

I lie down and blind myself with laughter

A quick fix of hope is what I'm needing…

December 1978

"Duck!" 

James and the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team altogether squatted to avoid Lae's Whirldwind aimed for Sirius. 

"AAAHHH!" 

Black aimed for a counter but was too late. He powerfully and forcefully hit the wall. The team were all dripping wet but not because it rained during practice. 

"Aguakykloma!" 

Lae was floating in mid-air, her hair floating away from her face. 

"Niewe froisa!" 

Sirius blocked, though he was lying on the floor. The water from Lae's spell concretized and fell to the floor as hail-like crystals. 

"My turn," 

Sirius got up as Lae descended on the bench. He knew all to well not to use water and wind with her (Those were her domains, completely hands off). 

"Mathekaparior!" he shouted. 

Lae shouted and wailed loudly as a ten-foot maggot appeared right before her. In so much fright, she actually lifted herself off of the bench in flight and directed to the showers. 

The other members of the team emerged from behind the lockers and peered at the laughing wizard on the floor. 

"You are so cruel, Black!" JK exclaimed when they walked back to their lockers. 

"But that was bloody brilliant!" Peter exclaimed in awe. 

Sirius didn't have time to marvel at his teammates' reactions. Just before his teammates reached their own lockers, Sirius had got up from the floor and ran to see how his girlfriend was. 

"Look at those two," Gin said as she opened her locker. 

"They fight like hell," she continued. 

"And they make up blastedly fun." 

Remus was peeking around the wall. By the look on his face, it sure seemed like the previously duelling witch and wizard were reunited (I dare not write what Remus saw). Gin peered as well and pulled Remus to give her cousin and best friend the privacy they deserved. 

"Do you reckon they're happy?" 

Lily, who wasn't really an official member of the team but officially their mum during practices, said. 

"Who wouldn't be?" 

Remus still wasn't over the little make-up (ehem, out) scene he witnessed. 

"I'm sure Lily meant that in a really innocent and unwicked way, Moony." 

Gin said annoyingly to her boyfriend. Remus laughed and James gave him a high five. _Guys_.

"I mean, with what they have now." Lily cleared. 

"Well, I think I'll second Remus on his remark," 

Gin, who was pulled by Remus to peep too, said with a huge smile on her face. 

"Guys…" Lily said. Gin and Remus snapped out of the moment. 

"Well, why can't they be? I mean, they're in love," JK said as she dried herself. 

"Yeah but well…" 

Lily said and looked at the quiet member of the team who was changing his clothes at one corner of the room. 

"Well don't mind me, here," the thin framed male stood and fixed his tight fitting shirt. 

"I'm just gonna finish up and leave you guys be." He turned around as he fixed his hair with his hands. 

"Alex, don't pretend you don't know what we're talking about," Gin said. 

"If anyone knows all of our secrets, it would be you." she added. 

Alex, a muggle-born American wizard who grew up in London, picked up his wand and looked at the group. 

"Need help dressing this place up?" 

He smiled. JK, who really got along well him, picked up her wand too and they began repairing the locker room from the damage Lae and Sirius did to it. 

"Will love be strong enough?" Lily asked. That caught the whole room's attention. 

~ * ~ * ~

"Sirius, we've got to pass another prediction chart to Trelawney before the Christmas Holiday. How many times do I have to remind you?" 

Lae placed a thick roll of parchment on the table before Sirius. 

"But, Meg, it's Divination. You forgot I have an unblemished mark of high scores in that subject." 

Sirius pushed the parchment away from him. He was using her Muggle nickname, meaning he was in the mood to duel.

"Whatever, Black. Do it right this time." Lae insisted. 

Sirius took the parchment and unrolled it then took his wand and tapped the parchment three times, "Mischief Planned". His handwriting (which meant it was messy and unorganized), magically appeared on the parchment. Lae stood up and went up to their room. 

"Meg, please," 

Sirius stood up and called out to his upset lover. Lae held out her hand and ignored him. 

"She only wants you to take your studies seriously," Gin said. Sirius sank down the couch. 

"I don't want to waste any more time with this." He said. 

It was almost midnight so they were the only ones left in the common room. 

"What's wrong with Lae? I saw her on her way upstairs and she seemed upset." 

Alex said when he descended the spiral staircase. Gin pointed to Sirius who was concealing his face with his forearms. Alex threw Gin a questioning look. 

She shrugged and asked Sirius, "Waste time with what?" Sirius squawked. 

"This," he clumsily rolled up the parchment. "Studying and staying here when we could be doing much more outside."

He continued. Alex sighed. He sure understood his sentiments. 

"Sirius, buddy, let me tell you something," Alex sat on the couch opposite him. Gin sat beside Sirius. 

"I know exactly how you feel," He started. Sirius and Gin listened to him resolutely. 

"I used to have this girl at home, who used to wait every holiday for me to come back." 

He continued when he noticed their interest. 

"Used to?" Sirius asked. Alex nodded. 

"Yeah. See, when we were 15, she was diagnosed with Leukemia. And last year, before I left, she died." Gin gasped. 

"But, you know… it was inevitable." Alex shrugged. "And I know it's a different thing with you and Lae but, see, you can seize the day without really sacrificing anything. You can actually use this world we live in, as your means to capture every moment with her." 

He said clairvoyantly. Sirius found himself thinking. 

"I'm sorry about your loss," he told the blue-eyed blond sitting across him. Alex smiled. 

"What keeps you strong after that?" Gin asked. 

Obviously she was troubled with the story. 

"Music, of course." He smiled. "We fell in love because of music. She loved the songs we wrote together. And I loved writing for her. I still do until now." He said with a sigh. 

"All I can say, Sirius, is… carpe diem," he placed an assuring hand on Sirius' shoulder. 

"Darn, I suddenly forgot what I came down here for." 

He uttered. Gin giggled and the anxiety from Sirius was lifted. 

**__**

~ * ~ * ~

__

And how I wish that I could turn back the hours

But I know that I just don't have the power…

  
**January 1979**

"And next week, party at the Three Broomsticks. Everyone is invited!" 

Sirius announced to the whole common room. 

"Except 2nd years and below. Sorry." he added cautiously. 

Lae was still admiring the pretty necklace Sirius had given her that morning. Cheers and glee filled the common room. 

"For real, Black?" A 6th year from the group asked. 

"For real. Invite even your friends from the different houses!" Sirius was suck in a glorious mood. 

"Even Slytherins?" a 4th year asked. 

"Don't push it, mate." Sirius warned. 

He smiled as the cheering was lifted to a higher level. He sat beside Lae and she kissed him. 

"It's time you allowed your housemates to partake in the infamous Black Family Fortune, Sirius. You know we wouldn't let you leave school without you throwing a big bash!" Peter said. 

Lae and Sirius, despite the loud peple around them, were alone in each other's arms. Sirius almost didn't hear Peter. Lae rubbed her thumbs against Sirius' cheeks while rubbing her nose against his. 

"Thank you," she whispered. 

"That's not the rest of it," he said. 

"You know you don't have to do this." Lae said. 

"Please, I want to." Sirius said and he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. 

"Sirius, tell me something. Do you really think this is working?" 

James asked Sirius the morning after the festivities of Sirius' unforeseen gift giving. 

They were alone in their room because Remus, Peter and Alex went down for an early breakfast. 

"Huh? You seem uptight, this morning, James. Woke up on the wrong side of the bed?" 

Sirius threw a look at James. The latter sat on the foot of his own bed. 

"You don't fool me. This masquerade you're playing… it doesn't fool me." 

James said with a mix of sarcasm and frankness in his voice. Sirius eyed James irritatingly. 

"You know James, recently, you haven't been honest with me. What do you have against me and Lae?" 

Sirius sat on the foot of his bed, which was directly across James'.

"I am being honest with you, Sirius. That's why I am asking you this. And I don't have anything against Lae. I love her like a sister, you know that." 

James said without tearing his eyes away from Sirius. Sirius knew this was going to be one of those hurtful confrontations James never knew how to introduce correctly. 

"But, I don't wanna see you get hurt. And I know you're hurting. If you don't admit it to yourself, the stage of acceptance will be prolonged and so will the other stages of healing." 

James said. Sirius looked the other way. Tears formed behind his eyes, but he held them back. That's the last thing he needed to do – _cry_. 

"What do you want me to do? It's the only way I know how to deal with this." He said. 

"Well, think of other ways," James advised. "You're killing the both of you." 

Sirius looked at him, obviously surprised by his words. 

"What should I do? I don't really have a clue, alright. It's not everyday I actually fall in love with a dangerous death faery, ok? Tell me, James, if you are so sure that this is wrong… what should I do? What is the right thing to do?"

Sirius cried. He could no longer stop himself. 

"I don't really know, but this isn't really working as well as you think." 

Sirius got up and walked to the door. 

"Sirius, wait. Where are you going?" James asked. 

"To face my fear." 

-more in chapter 4-

AN: hehe… reviews? Love to hear from you… the Leanan Sidhe awaits for your comments… she can hear your innermost thoughts… she can feel your hearts desires… (well… if you're a male artist that is J) LaEnAn-DeVnEt-BeViN J 


	5. chapter 4

****

Disclaimer: I have no intention of saying that I own everything in this story. My mind's not worthy. Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Lily Evans (and everything wizarding and/ or witchcraft in nature), Ms. JK Rowling created them. I'm but a mere fan. As for the other girl characters (Lae Bevin, Gin Plata-Connor, JK R'phael and Professor Kiadara Wildfire) my friends and I own them. I repeat: They are not from any of the HP books. "STIGMATIZED" is by The Calling J 

****

Author's notes: This is a songfic inspired by the song "Could it be any Harder" by The Calling. I've divided the verses and made a story out of the lyrics. Each chapter is titled by lines of other alternative songs (except chapter 6: the line came from Could it be any Harder) The lyrics of the song are enclosed in the ! J anyway… enuf of my introduction… I love SIRIUS BLACK! (Thanks ALEX BAND and AARON KAMIN for writing this heartfelt song. You have eternally changed my life.)

**__**

Of Wizards and Faerys: Chapter 4 "if I give up on you… I give up on me… If we fight what's true, Will we ever be…"

__

Could it be any harder

To say goodbye and without you

Could it be any harder

To watch you go…

To face what's true…

"Sirius, Hi," 

Lily greeted Sirius when she opened the door and saw Sirius standing outside. 

"Hey, Lily. Is Lae still in?" 

He asked and tried to peek inside the room. Lily opened the door and gave Sirius a slight push. 

"Get in there, before somebody sees you here." She said. 

Sirius turned around and asked, "Everyone decent?" 

A pair of arms enveloped around him. 

"Hey, sexy…" 

Lae greeted with a kiss on the back of his neck. Sirius moved to turn around. 

"No, wait. Not everyone's dressed up quite good enough, yet." Lae said. 

"Meaning she's only wearing her skirt and only lingerie on top." Gin said. 

Sirius turned around almost instantly and wrapped his arms around her hips. Lae kissed him with much passion. 

"Hmm… good morning, Black. Nice of you to drop by," she whispered with a twisted smile and a tighter hug. 

"Lae, can we talk?" Sirius stepped back and looked in her eyes. 

"What? Can't I give my boyfriend a worthy thank you for the elegant necklace I was given last night?" 

Lae pouted. Her blue-green eyes glinted with happiness. Sirius looked at her with a plain look. 

"Whoa… alright." Lae let him go. 

"Give me 5 minutes to finish up." She said. She held his hand and pulled him to her bed. 

"Privacy please", she mouthed to her roommates. 

"JK, weren't we supposed to meet Alex for that song this morning at breakfast?" 

Gin said as she collected her things. 

"Yeah, I know. He must be flaring up by now…" JK hurriedly took her bag and walked out of the room. 

"What's up, Sirius? You seem bothered." 

Lae took her blouse from her bed and put it on. Sirius pulled her closer and buttoned it for her. 

"Are you happy?" he asked without looking at her. _Anxiety. _

Lae watched him as he slowly fastened each button. 

"Right now? Yes." She answered. 

"Are you happy with us?" _Fear. _

She held his hands. 

"Sirius Black, didn't we agree that we wouldn't have any of these non-sense arguments?" she asked. 

"Yes but…" he couldn't say it. 

"I know you're scared. Sirius, look, don't worry about me. I am happy, very much." She comforted. 

"I know… it's just that…" he paused and wrapped his arms gradually around her waist. 

"I don't wanna say goodbye." He continued. 

"You think I do?" Lae pushed him away fraily. 

"Tell me what I can do to stop you from going," he begged. 

"You can't really do anything." She said as turned the other way and started with her necktie. 

"Don't you have some kind of choice?" he asked as he stood from the bed. 

"I do," she uttered. 

"What are they then? They're probably better than leaving." He almost shouted. 

"No." she said plainly. 

"Talk to me, Lae!" he whirled her around easily. "What other choices do we have?!" Sirius' strong side took over. _Rage._

"You wouldn't want to hear it." 

She said firmly, without a hint of whatever feeling in her eyes and voice. _Tranquility. _

"Oh, well, try me first, ok?" _Exasperation._

"There must be a way. I mean, your mum and dad… they're still together now, aren't they?" he asked. 

Lae picked up her cloak. 

"There's only one way I know of… so I could stay with you," she said as she fixed her hair. 

"Well?" Sirius waited. "I wont do it," she said as she transfixed her gaze on him. 

"Don't you love me? Why won't you do it? Cant I do it?" Sirius panicked. 

"Megan, what the hell is it? Tell me, alright?!" he shook her vigorously. 

"You don't understand, Sirius. I do love you. I love you so much that leaving is the only way I could prove it," she bellowed.

The Great Hall was almost empty when Sirius and Lae went down. They only had time to grab some toasts and they rushed off to Defense Against the Dark Arts. 

"Well, Mr. Black and Ms. Bevin, nice of you to join us." Professor Kiadara Wildfire greeted them. 

"Sorry, Professor." Lae uttered as she brushed off toast crumbs from her mouth. 

"Take your seats," she said and went on with the class.

~ * ~ * ~

**__**

If I only had one more day…

"How long?" 

Sirius asked Lae as they walked to Runes after lunch. 

"Till what?" Lae asked. 

"How long till you leave?" he asked. Lae sighed. 

"Honestly," she stopped and looked at Sirius. "On my birthday." She said. Sirius was aghast. 

"March?!" he exclaimed. 

"So I was told… but it may be sooner… or later. I'm not sure. But when the time comes, I'll know." 

***

"When she turns eighteen!" Sirius bashed the small chest on his bedside table. 

Remus, James, Peter and Alex had called Gin to stabilize Sirius. 

"It's January for crying out loud! And her birthday's on March!" He kicked his closet and damaged a hole on it. 

"Sirius, calm down." Gin said. 

"Imagine wasting all this time! Argh!" 

Another hole on the closet. He failed to stop himself from breakingdown. 

"I don't know what to do anymore…" he cried. Gin ran to him and held him in her arms. 

"I just don't want to lose her but it feels like I am… slowly… every single day…" his shoulders shook as he spoke. 

"Sirius, you're not," Gin comforted. 

"Call Lae," she mouthed to the guys. Alex rushed out of the room. 

"Every time I look at her, I can't stop myself from thinking… worrying about tomorrow." He pulled away from Gin and hit the wall forcefully. 

"ARGH! Why does this have to be so hard?!" he screamed. 

"Sirius, that's the way things are meant to be. This is your reality. And you have to feel it." 

Sirius walked to the window and pounded his fist on the ledge. 

Lae and Alex had entered the room without Sirius noticing it. 

"I've never loved this way before. And I can't imagine why this has to happen. Especially to us," he buried his face in his hands. 

"If I only knew all this earlier then I wouldn't have wasted so much time." He uttered. 

Lae ran to him and hugged him tightly from the behind. 

"Sirius, I'm scared." She cried. He took her in his arms and let her cry on his shoulder. 

"I don't wanna see you crying," she whispered. "It makes me more scared than I already am." She uttered. 

"I don't wanna leave," she sobbed. "But I really _really_ have to…" she pulled him closer and held him tighter.

****

"we live our lives… I know we're gonna find a way…"

-more in chapter 5-

AN: ?! reviews? LaEnAn-DeVnEt-BeViN J 


	6. chapter 5

****

Disclaimer: I have no intention of saying that I own everything in this story. My mind's not worthy. Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Lily Evans (and everything wizarding and/ or witchcraft in nature), Ms. JK Rowling created them. I'm but a mere fan. As for the other girl characters (Lae Bevin, Gin Plata-Connor, JK R'phael and Professor Kiadara Wildfire) my friends and I own them. I repeat: They are not from any of the HP books. "FINAL ANSWER" is by The Calling J and "ON MY OWN" is from the Musical, "Les Miserables".

****

Author's notes: This is a songfic inspired by the song "Could it be any Harder" by The Calling. I've divided the verses and made a story out of the lyrics. Each chapter is titled by lines of other alternative songs (except chapter 6: the line came from Could it be any Harder) The lyrics of the song are enclosed in the ! J anyway… enuf of my introduction… I love SIRIUS BLACK! (Thanks ALEX BAND and AARON KAMIN for writing this heartfelt song. You have eternally changed my life.)

**__**

Of Wizards and Faerys: Chapter 5 "so light me again…coz my heart is turning black…"

__

I'd jump at the chance 

We'd drink and we'd dance…

February 1979

Flowers and bushes in bloom lined the streets of Hogsmeade beautifully. The charming and captivating scene was lovelier especially since it was a moonless night. Only the lights of the stores lit up the almost dark shops. 

"Good thing seventh years are allowed more time on weekends." 

Sirius said as they walked through a street in Hogsmeade. 

"Well, I don't know what you did to all the seventh years at Hogwarts, Black, but whatever you did, you sure drove all of them away." 

Lae said with a smile as she walked hand in hand with her boyfriend. Sirius looked at her and smiled. 

"You always assume I would do something incredibly big for you. Are you beginning to be a big airhead now?" he said with a huge grin. 

"I'm insulted you only recognized that today." She answered with an equally large grin. 

"Seriously, thank you for the lovely night." Lae rested her head on Sirius' shoulder and interlaced her arms with his. 

"Wow." Lae gasped. "Sirius what are we doing standing outside Chateau Bereia?" Lae asked when Sirius stopped by what was supposed to be the most elegant café in all of Hogsmeade. 

"Dinner, of course." Sirius smiled. 

"Oh no, Sirius, it's way too expensive in there. We can go to the Three Broomsticks, it doesn't matter." 

Lae gave Sirius a little push to the other side of the road. 

"Lae, don't worry about it. And besides, I insist," he pouted. 

He pulled her with him and the doors of Chateau Bereia magically opened before them. 

As they entered, the lights slowly faded and darkened the room. Lae was in a trance. She couldn't believe what she saw.

Hundreds of butterflies, in different colors and sizes, flew around the softly lit room. Flowers started growing from the tables and crawled gently around them. In moments, they were standing in the middle of a secret garden that centered a small tent with a table for two. 

"You know why this is the most sought after café in Hogsmeade?" Sirius asked. 

Lae simply stood in awe of all the beauty. 

"The café takes the shape of the guest's ultimate sanctuary. And since I was given the potion that would stop the café from sensing me, it fulfills your fantasy sanctuary." 

Soft music of a violin and the traditional Irish Tin Whistle filled the room. Sirius led her to the tent and let her sit. 

"I don't know what to say…" she gasped. 

"You don't have to say anything." He said and took the seat across her. 

**__**

And I'd listen close to your every word…

As if it's your last…

"When I was just around six, my dad usually took me to see the other castles in Scotland. He'd let me run around in the huge courtyards while he painted the scenarios for the royalties. He was always called on different occasions. And I was always there to watch and experience the fun of running around and screaming as loud as I could. I always got away with so many things when I was small…" she drifted with a laugh. 

"Well, it wasn't difficult liking you." Sirius said after a drink off his goblet. 

"That's what the Duke of Edinburgh told me. He was most fond of my dad and I. He'd call for him often to paint anything for him. And dad was paid good money. On those days, I'd play with his daughter." She blabbed away. 

"And funny thing is, she's at Hogwarts too. I dunno if I ever mentioned it to you, Nicole, the Ravenclaw, she's the daughter of Duke Richard." She said. Sirius dropped his fork. 

"Don't worry about it." She picked up his fork. "Remember? I know." 

She smiled. She reached out to hold Sirius' hand. Sirius placed his other hand on their hands. 

"Lae, I'm really sorry." He said. 

"It doesn't matter anymore, Sirius. All is in the past now," she smiled and handed Sirius his fork. 

"Me dad always sang to me also when I was a little girl."

**__**

Well I know it's your last…

"Well… what are the firestarter and windtalker doing outside the hall at this time of the night?" 

The Fat Lady smiled at them when they stood before her portrait. 

"Good evening, mada'am. Gubblymunk." 

Sirius said and her portrait swung to reveal the entry hole to their tower. Just as they entered, they heard piano music filling the room. 

"Sirius, not here, too." Lae smiled. 

"Careful, Bevin, the hall's beginning to be too small for us." Sirius said. Lae hit him playfully on his arm. 

A voice, by now, familiar to the both of them overlapped the piano. 

"I told you, not everything that happens unexpectedly happens because of you." 

Sirius said and she pulled Lae further into the room. 

Expectedly though, Alex was singing from behind the piano, JK playing for him. 

__

"And although I know that he is blind… still I say there's a way for us…" He sang as many Gryffindors listened. 

Sirius froze when he heard Alex' song. Lae pulled him to their friends. 

__

"I love her… but when the night is over, she is gone, the river's just a river…" Sirius really felt the song. 

"Hey, where have you guys been?" Lily asked. 

"Chateau Beriea." Lae said excitedly. 

Lily and Gin were anxious for stories but Sirius excused them right away.

Sirius and Lae walked to the staircases with Sirius hurrying before her. 

__

"I love her, but everyday I'm learning…" He stood firmly before her. 

Alex' singing seemed so distant yet so near. 

__

"Without me, her world would go on turning…" Sirius took her hands and inhaled her scent. 

"Promise me one thing, Lae." He begged. 

"Anything." She answered. He looked up into her eyes and said, "Promise me you will never forget me." Lae smiled. 

__

"I love her… I love her…" She hugged him tightly. 

"A girl will never forget Sirius Black once she experiences his true love." She said. "I'll always remember your mystifying eyes and deep stare, Sirius." She uttered as she touched his eyes and cheeks. 

"Even if I'm gone and away…" 

"Don't say that…" she placed a finger on his lips. 

"Even if I'm gone and away… your memory will forever keep me human." A kiss. 

__

"I love her… but only on my own…"

****

* * *

__

Coz today, oh, you're gone…

February 19, 1979

"Good Afternoon, class." 

Professor McGonagall entered her classroom late. She seemed like she was in a hurry. 

"Good Afternoon, Professor," the seventh year Gryffindors and Ravenclaws greeted. 

"Sorry for this improper tardiness. I was attending to some important matters." She explained. 

A knock disturbed the class just as they were about to take their seats. 

"Professor, sorry to disturb you, but the Headmaster asks that Mister Lupin and Miss Bevin be sent to his office as soon as possible." 

It was Professor Wildfire who reported for Headmaster Dumbledore. 

"Yes, yes, I was about to send them upstairs." Professor McGonagall said. 

"What's wrong?" Sirius asked Lae. She simply shrugged. 

"Miss Bevin, Mister Lupin, come with me, please." She collected the two from their seats. 

"Professor Wildfire will be taking over while I take your classmates to the headmaster's office." 

Professor Wildfire entered the room and the Transfiguration teacher and the two Gryffindors left the room.

"Now, Professor McGonagall wants you kids to try this out. And perfect it." 

Professor Wildfire handled the class perfectly. Everybody paid attention intently because the new spell (which was turning a dummy into a live replica of yourself) was hard to master (either that or because Wildfire was once again wearing robes that incredibly showed a great deal of her milky-white skin). 

"She says you will have a practical exam by the end of next week." 

And the protests rained on her. 

"Don't complain to me, I'm just the messenger." She said with a joshing smile. 

***

"SIRIUS, QUICK!" 

Remus entered the room with heavy breaths and a pale face. Sirius spun around on his seat. 

"What's wrong, Remus?" Professor Wildfire asked. 

"Sirius, move. It's Lae." 

He ran towards his best friend. Sirius need not hear the rest of what Remus had to say. He instantly stood up and ran outside the door and followed Remus to the Headmaster's office.

****

"I'm still holding on day after day…

don't runaway…"

-more in chapter 6-

AN: oohh… I saw the video for "could it be any harder"!! I am so in love with Alex Band… so darn cute! I don't care what people say abt him… J hehe.. I'm bored… send me reviews, please?! J LaEnAn-DeVnEt-BeViN J 


	7. chapter 6

****

Disclaimer: I have no intention of saying that I own everything in this story. My mind's not worthy. Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Lily Evans (and everything wizarding and/ or witchcraft in nature), Ms. JK Rowling created them. I'm but a mere fan. As for the other girl characters (Lae Bevin, Gin Plata-Connor, JK R'phael and Professor Kiadara Wildfire) my friends and I own them. I repeat: They are not from any of the HP books. 

****

Author's notes: This is a songfic inspired by the song "Could it be any Harder" by The Calling. I've divided the verses and made a story out of the lyrics. Each chapter is titled by lines of other alternative songs (except chapter 6: the line came from Could it be any Harder) The lyrics of the song are enclosed in the ! J anyway… enuf of my introduction… I love SIRIUS BLACK! (Thanks ALEX BAND and AARON KAMIN for writing this heartfelt song. You have eternally changed my life.)

**__**

Chapter 6 "… fade away…"

Sirius Black felt his heart racing as he ran through the deserted halls to the Headmaster's office. He saw nothing but the halls ahead of him. Even his friends who ran after him were blurry images in the tragic moment. He had to run. He had to see her. Before it was too late.

**__**

Could it be any harder…

Fade away, fade away, fade away…

"Sirius! This way." 

Remus shouted. He and Gin followed him. They were headed for the West Tower. 

__

Run, Sirius. Run as fast as you can. Damn… why can't I just apparate to where she is?! 

The spiral staircase seemed to be unending. His heart pounded. It was like it was being torn out of his own body. But he couldn't feel the blood rushing to his brain. All he could feel was the scent of fear slowly consuming him. 

__

I won't lose her. Not like this… not without a proper goodbye…

He saw a distant light in the blinding darkness. Two gasps followed. He reached the chamber at the top of the staircase. Sudden gusts of winds welcomed his presence into the room. He wished his eyes were failing him.

A beautiful girl was sitting on a tall four-legged stool and was looking out of the window. Her usually fiery hair had grown longer, to a length that could surround her entirely. It spread across the floor. It wasn't as red as it used to be. And it was flowing like it was made out of liquid. Winds surrounded her as if she was calling on them. Her robes were replaced with a gray dress, asymmetrically cut in different parts that revealed her pale flesh. She wasn't wearing anything on her long legs and feet though it seemed like water ran over it but she wasn't damp. It just seemed like it. 

Lae looked at her friends' direction. She was paler than she usually was. But the glow in her eyes was the same. 

"I see you disobeyed me, Remus." Professor Dumbledore said. 

"Sorry, Professor, but," Remus tried to explain but Dumbledore didn't need an explanation. 

"I see you've done the right thing. Thank you for your help." He smiled. 

Sirius walked closer to Lae. Lae smiled at him but he didn't. 

"You said until you were eighteen." He grumbled. 

"I miscalculated," she found this rather amusing. 

"Not funny, Lae Bevin." Sirius spat. 

"I thought it would be best if Laenan resumed her normal form away from her friends." 

Professor Dumbledore told Sirius. 

"I think we should leave the kids, Headmaster." Madam Pomfey said. 

"Very well," he nodded and turned to Lae. 

"It was a pleasure having you at Hogwarts, Laenan." 

He smiled and his eyes under the half-moon spectacles, glittered with happiness and misery. 

"Thank you, Professor." She said with a wearied smile. 

"Will you be alright?" Gin asked after Madam Pomfey had closed the door behind her. 

"Yeah. I reckon this wont be long." Lae said without looking at any of them. 

"Fervent to leave me, huh, Bevin?" Sirius asked. 

"I didn't even want to see you, Black." She looked up at Sirius with dejected eyes and a feeble smile on her thin lips. 

"You said they were going to take you when you were eighteen." He said as he took a step closer to her stool. 

"Apparently, I am eighteen. Different time frames faerys use. Today's my real birthday. It makes sense, actually. I remember I got my letter on this same day, six years ago. Dad sent owl this morning. He was surprised my mum fled to go for me." She explained. 

"You had the entire morning to tell me. At breakfast, in all the classes, even lunch. Why didn't you?" 

Sirius was no longer mad. He was exhausted for Lae. 

Something magical bursts and huge purple, blue and green wings are released from Lae's back. It was the same as her wings when she took butterfly form. And now, the colors seemed to be more enchanting and alluring. 

"I… I was being…I was being selfish. I didn't want to see you get hurt." 

She explained while the curls on her hair slowly straightened out. Sirius suddenly realized that he was beginning to see through her. Literally. Sea-colored tears traced down her cheeks. 

**__**

Could it be any harder…

You fade away, fade away, fade away…

"Lae, what's happening? Why are you beginning to be transparent?" He panicked. 

"Its almost time," she wiped away her tears and stood from the stool. 

The wind howled rougher and blew harder against her body. She stretched out her arms and more winds violently filled the room. 

"I cannot stay long," she said and Sirius walked towards her. 

"No!" she almost shouted. 

Music of bagpipes, the Tin whistle and the violin played in the air. 

"Don't. This is where I must leave. The call is stronger now." She said. 

Sirius wouldn't stop walking. She held out her hand and winds blew brutally against Sirius. 

"Sirius, stop! If you come any closer and touch me, one of us will die!" She shouted as tears dampened her face. 

"I don't care if I die. As long as I've felt your skin against mine for this last moment." 

Sirius was crying harder but his voice remained calm. 

"Sirius, I think you should keep distant. She has completely taken her natural form." Gin said. 

"I don't care! I don't want her to go!" he bellowed. Lae had flown out of the room through the window. 

"I'm sorry I didn't have time to make you understand." She apologized.

"You cannot do this to me, Lae. Stay and explain yourself." 

His rage didn't allow him to say goodbye properly. 

"I will not leave if you hate me. But I cannot stay any longer." She said as her face went paler. 

"I do not hate you, Lae. I love you. I love you very much." Sirius said. 

"I love you, Sirius Black. Please don't forget me." Lae said. 

She extended her arm and conjured a monarch butterfly almost exactly like the one she was. It flew onto Sirius hand. 

"I will never forget you, Lae." 

Winds rushed and Lae almost faded. 

"Lae, no…" he cried as he desperately tried to reach out for her. 

She reached out her hand and faded. Gin and Remus had to prevent Sirius from jumping out of the window. 

"Goodbye, Sirius. Thanks for letting me know how mortality was like." The wind whispered.

"No, Lae… no…" 

-more in chapter 7-

AN: yihee… it's almost done! J reviews? J holler back --- LaEnAn-DeVnEt-BeViN J 


	8. chapter 7

****

Disclaimer: I have no intention of saying that I own everything in this story. My mind's not worthy. Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Lily Evans (and everything wizarding and/ or witchcraft in nature), Ms. JK Rowling created them. I'm but a mere fan. As for the other girl characters (Lae Bevin, Gin Plata-Connor, JK R'phael and Professor Kiadara Wildfire) my friends and I own them. I repeat: They are not from any of the HP books. "BREATHING" is by Lifehouse. "BABY COME BACK TO ME" is by The Moffatts.

****

Author's notes: This is a songfic inspired by the song "Could it be any Harder" by The Calling. I've divided the verses and made a story out of the lyrics. Each chapter is titled by lines of other alternative songs (except chapter 6: the line came from Could it be any Harder) The lyrics of the song are enclosed in the ! J anyway… enuf of my introduction… I love SIRIUS BLACK! (Thanks ALEX BAND and AARON KAMIN for writing this heartfelt song. You have eternally changed my life.)

**__**

Of Wizards and Faerys: Chapter 7 "coz I want nothing more than to sit outside your door and listen to you breathing… is where I wanna be…"

__

Could it be any harder…

To live my life without you…

Sirius no longer had the strength to tear himself away from the window where he last saw Lae. He couldn't move. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't feel. _Anything._ Except for the heart wrenching pain that overpowered him over the loss of his love. _His life._

He cried but the crying didn't seem to take away the pain. He cried until his eyes were dried up. He cried for the rest of the day. 

He couldn't face his friends. He wasn't able to take the rest of his classes. He had gone to the safety of Lae's bed, where she had slept just that night. 

Sirius sat on her bed and cried on his knees. She was so alive in the room. Her presence was overwhelming. It was intoxicating. 

**__**

Could it be any harder

I'm all alone, I'm all alone

She can't be gone. She just couldn't be. She's here. She's alive. And we're in love. And we will get married after school, and have a family of little dark-eyed, red-haired girls and boys. She's all I have. She's my life.

****

March 1979

__

Like sand on my feet

'"Gryffindors win! Quidditch cup to Gryffindors!!" 

Sirius descended onto the sandy field below the Keeper's area and ran to the locker rooms just moments after Alex had caught the Snitch. 

The rest of the team had doubled up as Keepers throughout the game. He couldn't bear the idea that she wasn't with them to celebrate with. He entered the locker room. Even in there, she was _alive_. He could hear her spells directed towards him. He saw the mirror they often shattered in their duels. He dropped his broomstick and ran to the showers. 

**__**

The smell of scent of sweet perfume

You stick to me forever, baby…

He heard her laughter. He heard her teasing. He felt the pains she inflicted on him on their duels. The soft falling of the droplets of water on his body couldn't soothe the pain of solitude. He was alone. She was gone. Sirius buried his face in between his knees and cried. 

__

I am alone. She is gone.

****

* * *

May 1979

"Do any of you know what I could've done to stop her?" 

Sirius asked as he let his fingers run through the keys of the piano. Only James, Peter, Remus, Lily, Gin, JK and Alex were left in the room with him. None of them dared to answer his question. 

Although three months had past when she fled their world, they knew that his scars were still indeed very fresh. 

"I mean, could it be just that?" he asked and looked at his friends. 

"I figured it out only on the day she left." Remus, unsurprisingly was ready with an answer. 

"What was is it? Was it to late for me to do anything?" he hurriedly asked. 

"Yes, it was altogether late for you. See, it was up to her. And she made the decision to save you." Remus said. 

"What are you talking about?" James asked. 

"Yeah, Remus, what are you talking about?" Sirius asked. 

"She said, if you came close enough to touch her, one of you would die." Remus started. 

"It wouldn't have mattered if I died that instant I touched her. She should've known better than that." Sirius pouted. 

"She did. You weren't going to die instantly." Remus said. 

He had a weird manner of explaining extremely complicated things in a more complicated way. 

"Explain please?" Sirius asked. 

"The moment she stretched out her arms… I couldn't see her after that." Gin said. 

"Because only an artist who was in love with her would be able to see her. Sirius, if you touched her, or even entered her space, you would forever be taken under the spell of the faery she became." Remus explained. 

"That would've been fine! Then we could still be together." Sirius stood and walked to Remus and Gin. 

"No, no. Sirius, it wouldn't. If you were under her enchantment, she'd have to feed on your soul. That's the only way she will survive. And a death faery like her kind doesn't have control over their powers. They are born to kill. If you continued to love her and be with her even after her transformation, she would have no choice but slowly kill you." 

****

* * *

__

I wish you didn't go, 

I wish you didn't go, 

I wish you didn't go away…

June - Graduation Day, Hogwarts Batch 1979

"Sirius," 

James called when he saw his best friend standing in the middle of the common room. Sirius looked behind him and saw his best friend in his best robes. 

"Just wanted to take a last look at everything before we left." He said. 

"Oh, come on, Sirius, cheer up. It's Graduation Day." 

James gave Sirius a gentle whack on his back. Sirius smiled. He looked up at the distant ceiling and studied every detail. 

"I only actually absorbed the beauty of this common room now that I am about to leave." He sighed. 

"Well, mate, you didn't have time to marvel at it when we were still kids excited about all the magic." 

James said as he followed his stare. 

"And you were the first ones who constantly gave it a make-over every weekend." James added. 

Sirius was surprised by what he said. James, noticing at once the impact his statement must've had on Sirius, quickly apologized. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to –" 

"It's alright, James. Don't worry." He gave James a gentle nudge. 

"Let's go and get this over with shall we?" Sirius placed his hand on James' shoulder. 

"I don't want anything to go wrong with the groom to be!" He jested as they climbed out of the portrait hole of the Fat Lady one last time. 

****

"baby, come back to me… I hold the chains you hold the keys…"

"Abesnia, Arabella – Ravenclaw"

"Almosy, Crystal – Hufflepuff"

Professor McGonagall called out the names of ech graduate as the students left their seats to receive their diplomas. It was a see of majestic purple inside the Great Hall. The four long house tables were replaces with purple silk covered seats for the graduates and guests. A red carpet lined the aisle of the purple carpet colored floor.

Sirius tried to stay as calm as possible. He didn't want to think of anything else but the rites. He focused terribly hard opn the stage and for his cue to stand. 

The As were almost finished and Professor McGonagall was moving along to the Bs. Alex stood but Sirius kept still.

Lae was supposed to go before him. No other person from any other house came between Bevin and Black. It was supposed to be her first, then Black next. 

~ * ~ * ~ 

"Bevin, Lae Devnet." McGonagall called out a name that rang in his ears. 

"Your girl." James jested. "Oh, haha." He spat sarcastically. 

"Excuse me," 

The red-head intentionally bumped him when she walked past them. She climbed the stage and sat on the four-legged stool. Professor McGonagall placed the ragged old hat on her head. 

"Mm… interesting… hmm… so much power is in you… could be a Ravenclaw…" 

The sorting hat whispered into her ear. 

"I sure hope she gets sorted away from me," Sirius whispered to James. 

"Oh… but on the other hand, you're strength, and character…" 

It continued. Lae didn't look nervous at all. 

"GRYFFINDOR!" The Sorting Hat shouted. 

The Gryffindors erupted in exuberant applause as Lae walked to their table. 

"Black, Sirius." McGonagall called out. Sirius walked to the stool and sat. 

"No doubt about you… but better be careful on this one… You're driven… and determined… but you have weaknesses… hmmm…" The hat thought. "GRYFFINDOR!" It shouted. He walked to the Gryffindor table and sat across Lae. 

"We meet again, Black." 

Lae said in her high-pitched eleven-year-old voice. 

"I knew you were a witch. I was right after all, Muriel." Black smirked. 

~ * ~ * ~

"Mr. Black, even in your final day at Hogwarts, you decide to sleep?" 

Professor McGonagall's thin lips were pursed together. The Hall explooded in laughter. Sirius stood and walked to the stage. 

"You caught me off guard, Professor. I'm sorry." 

He smiled when she and Professor Dumbledore handed him his diploma. 

"Understandable behaviour, Sirius, considering the instances." He said and shook his hand.

"Hey, Sirius, wait up!" Gin called. "Aunt Andromeda's looking for you." she added. Sirius was on his way to the West Tower. 

"Gin," he wanted to explain but no words came out. Tears had formed behind his eyes. 

"I'll tell them to wait for you here," she said with an assuring smile. Sirius could only smile back as a reply.

~ * ~ * ~

"Bevin, I will get you for this!" 

Sirius roared as he ran through the halls in mud. 

"Not until you cast a real charm that would stop me, Black!" 

Lae has always been the faster runner of the two of them. Must be because of her momentary weightlessness.

They laughed and chased each other carefreely while James and Lily ran after them, casting cleaning charms to clear off Sirius' mess. 

"Sirius, stop for a moment so we can clean you up!" 

Lily's voice merely drowned in Sirius' bliss as he chased the enchanting faery who caused his filthiness. 

She made him walk through quick-mud (which she mde herself) before they entered the castle after Quidditch practice. 

"GOTCHA!" 

He shouted as he jumped on her from behind and they fell on the floor together. 

"Get off me!" Lae giggled as Sirius tickled her waist. 

"You promised, no more tricks!" he giggled as well. 

Even if Lae tried to push him off of her. He was too heavy to move and she was toltally under him (literally). 

"Vata…"

"Don't even think about it…" Sirius lowered himself to kiss Lae. 

"AGUAOUTEN!" 

James shouted and Sirius and Lae were hit by a wave of water from James' wand. Lily mentioned the drying charm and the water and mud disappeared. 

"James, Lily, I heard a charm being cast and waves crashing." 

Professor Wildfire emerged from her office. 

"Sorry, Professor." James apologised. 

"We were cleaning after two Gryffindors." 

Lily said and looked at Lae and Sirius who were still giggling silently on the floor. Professor Wildfire followed her stare. 

"Lae and Sirius… I should've known." She shook her head while Sirius and Lae stood. 

"Sorry but I have to do this. Five points each from the both of you for this display of immaturity." 

She said authoritatively. 

"Now move along, the four of you." She said then re-entered her office. 

"Good thing we're Head Boy and Head Girl," James said. 

"Thanks, mate!" Sirius exclaimed then he and Lae ran to the tower. 

~ * ~ * ~

Sirius' heart raced before he opened the door. It has been four months since he was last in this tower. 

__

He just wanted to remember. 

He twisted the doorknob and entered the room. It was pretty much the same. Even the chair she sat on remained unmoved. He fought harder so the tears won't fall. He walked to the chair and let his fingers glide on it. He reached the window and looked out to the magical blue skies. 

He stood in silence and listened to the wind. 

__

Stillness. Serenity. Nothingness. She wasn't coming back. It was all wishful thinking. 

****

"for without your love… will I ever be free… baby come back to me"

-think it's over? -

AN: over? NOT! Ehehehe… The song isn't even finished yet. Epilogue is on the way… sorry for the delay. J reviews so far? J LaEnAn-DeVnEt-BeViN J 


	9. epilogue

****

Disclaimer: I think by now you would've gotten the idea. Everything you recognise from the HP books in this story isnt mine. Ms. JK Rowling owns them. I'm a mere fan. Other female characters (Lae Bevin, Gin Plata-Connor, JK R'phael and Professor Kiadara Wildfire), well, my friends and I own them.

Author's notes: This is a song fic. Obviously since this is the epilogue, the rest of the lyrix are in the other chapters… Alex Band and Aaron Kamin are musical geniuses! I love them both for writing "Could it be any Harder"! thanks for eternally changing my life and touching my soul. J 

**__**

Epilogue

to touch you again…

with life in your hands…

it couldn't be any harder…

November 1979

"Black… Sirius Black. From which part of Scotland are you from again?" 

Lily's Muggle cousin, Eliza Evans, asked Sirius. 

"Oh no, Sirius isn't pure Scottish. He comes from a more foreign place." Lily cleared with her cousin. 

"But I thought you said…" 

Eliza suddenly became confused. James and Remus arrived with new goblets of wine. 

"More wine, Eliza?" 

Lily offered before she could ask more questions. Sirius looked at Remus for help. It seems his magic with the ladies has faded. 

"Why don't we talk about something else, huh, Eliza. Sirius' lineage is boring everyone in this table." 

Remus jested as he handed Eliza the goblet. 

"Well, alright." Eliza said. _Obliviate._

"I'd have to hand it to you, Lily. This really is a lovely celebration. I like your concept a lot." 

Eliza said after she drank her wine. Sirius made a mental note to himself to dance with Eliza to make up for the spell he had allowed to slip. 

"At least someone from my side extended positive sentiments." 

Lily rolled her eyes then she lazily picked up her long gown and fixed its linings. 

"I don't know what Petunia's problem is anyway. I like what you've done. Twisting the whole ceremony. I tell you, tradition can be boring sometimes." 

Eliza looked around to the festive wizards and witches from the Potter clan and their friends at Hogwarts. 

"Petunia's got a problem with my lot. It's ok though. We get that a lot." 

James said. Petunia Evans, Lily's sister, walked swiftly past them with her boyfriend, Vernon, following closely behind. Both of them had irritated looks in their faces. 

"If I were to marry… I'd sure love to have this kind of celebration." 

Eliza continued to praise. Lily, James, Remus and Sirius couldn't hide their smiles any longer. 

What Eliza Evans didn't know was that the ceremony they had was also traditional. Muggle and Wizarding tradition that is.

The marriage of Lily and James was attended by many wizarding folks. Since they have been Head Boy and Head Girl during their last year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, they had made a name for themselves. Of course, Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall were present. Nearly Headless insisted on going but was reminded by Professor Dumbledore that Lily's Muggle relatives might be alarmed by his presence (He amazingly didn't take this negatively). Also, Madam Rosmerta and a few other business owners at Hogsmeade were invited.

And Lily's Muggle relatives don't have the slightest idea that she was a very important witch in the Wizarding world. She and James, along with Sirius, Remus and Peter were called upon by the Ministry to be in the league against the Dark Lord. So, other guests were from the Ministry. 

It was extremely hard for the young couple to convince their guests from the Wizarding world to dress up in normal Muggle clothing. Some came in their hats and robes. Some, however, tried hard… but not hard enough. It would've been funny but considering their efforts, it was all together harmless. 

James and Lily were eternally greatful to those who were there. But they couldn't change the fact that some of the more important witches weren't in the festivities. Witches namely Gin Plata-Connor, JK R'phael, Professor Kiadara Wildfire and Lae Bevin.

"Have you ever seen yourself walking down the aisle, Sirius?" 

Eliza asked. The wine that Remus was trying to consume almost escaped his mouth. James actually tore his eyes away from his beautiful bride and Lily's green eyes grew wider with the unexpected question. 

__

Definitely not a topic for Sirius Black. 

"Yeah, at one point in my life I actually did," Sirius gulped in his wine hurriedly. 

He looked at his friends and saw their worried faces. 

"Well, what does a Sirius Black look for in a possible wife?" 

Eliza asked after she brushed her hand over Sirius arm. Sirius smiled. 

"And are you looking for one?" Eliza smiled back.

"Well, Eliza. It's not hard to win me over. I like tall, blue-green eyed, red-heads." 

Sirius smiled. Eliza was a tall, blue-green eyed, red-head. 

"Well, I think we can have--"

"And she must be able to turn into a butterfly."

The group didn't know how Sirius meant it. It was obviously true. But with the way Sirius was smiling, there was clearly a hint of sarcasm. Eliza had started giggling. Sirius looked at his friends and shrugged. 

"A butterfly? What? You mean you like a girl who loves Fairy Tales?" 

Eliza asked. She was undoubtingly attracted to Sirius. And Sirius was undoubtingly being serious about the whole conversation. 

"He means he loves Faerys and Butterflies. Period." 

James injected. Eliza blushed and Sirius picked up his goblet. 

"You mean like that one?" 

Eliza asked when a purple-blue-green Monarch butterfly landed on the base of Sirius' goblet.

The group sat in silence. No one moved from where they seated. 

Sirius didn't move his goblet. He didn't want to lose the butterfly. He stared at it's wings and at it's small body. If he was looking at it correctly, he knew that it was staring back. The breeze suddenly moved in stronger. Lily's hat was blown away but nobody moved to run after it. Eliza looked at the other people around the table. All of them were looking at Sirius. 

Sirius slowly replaced his goblet on the table. The butterfly flew and he held out his hand. The butterfly rested on his fingers obediently. The hard wind ironically wasn't disturbing. It was relaxing and soothing. 

"You've come back…" 

The butterfly fled and Sirius stood to watch which direction it would fly to. After about twenty feet it disappeared and Sirius saw a Willow up on a small hill about fifty feet far from where they were.

With only one thought in his mind, he ran as fast as he could to the tree that was dancing with the breeze. 

__

"You've come back to me, Bevin."

"I came to watch Lily and James get married." The familiar voice whispered to his ears. 

"Have you been watching the whole time?" 

Sirius' broken voice asked out into the open space. He still was physically alone but he felt that she was utterly near. 

The wind blew stronger and Sirius shivered as a familiar presence enveloped him. Seconds later, he saw a familiar figure taking form before him. 

"Yeah, you looked handsome down there." 

Lae smiled. Her feet hung five feet over the grass. Sirius gasped and tears escaped his eyes. He brushed them off quickly. Last thing he needed was for Lae to have a reason to make fun of. 

"You're beautiful yourself." 

He gathered his voice to compliment his love. 

__

His life (he mindfully corrected himself). 

She started giggling loudly. Sirius smiled.

"What are you talking about? I'm a mess." 

Lae said in between her laughter. Sirius didn't know what she was talking about. 

Lae had grown to be more beautiful in the past months that they hadn't seen each other.

"You'll always be beautiful to me, Bevin. Even if your hair isn't so red anymore." Sirius jerked. 

"Oh, and I thought time away from me would make you think of better come-backs." Lae smiled slyly. 

"Saving it for next time, don't worry." 

Water was flowing over her skin. Sirius took a long time to observe the death faery before him. He will surely never forget the enchanting sight he witnessed that moment. 

"This will be last time so go ahead and give it your best shot." Lae said. 

The sudden gust of wind lifted Lae a few more feet above the ground. 

It hadn't occurred to Lae how hard the impact of her words would have on the wizard before her. Sirius broke down in fits of tears. 

"Let me touch you again, Lae. I swear nothing will happen. I've been preparing repelling charms and I'm sure I'll be safe." Sirius begged. 

"Sirius, look behind you." Lae asked and he obeyed. 

"Do you think they can see me?" she asked. He looked back to her. 

"You're still the only one who can see me. That isn't a good thing." She said. 

"Stupid identity. I swear I'll work on bending some more rules…"

"Let me feel you… in any way…" he advanced closer to her but he stopped himself at once. 

Lae held out her hand and the wind outside their space mellowed out. The tree stopped dancing and the air was warmer. The only breeze centered on the end of Lae's feet and hands. Sirius also felt himself being lifted into the air. But his feet were firmly set on the earth. He held out his hand to try and touch Lae's fingertips. 

Fingertip to fingertip. Breath against breath_. Life against emptiness._

Sirius closed his eyes to be able to capture the hint of life hanging by Lae's fingertips. 

"Can you feel that?" Lae whispered. Her voice suddenly sounded as if an orchestra accompanied her speaking. 

"If I eternally have to stay this way, it would be worth forever. If this would be the only way I could feel you, I'd wish I was blind." 

Crying made it easier for him to feel her innermost thoughts. He allowed his tears to flow out of his eyes as the feeling of lost hope and fear took over his body. The passing wind made him lose her feeling and involuntarily made him open his eyes. 

"My mum's calling me. I have to go." 

She said as she clipped her arms to herself. Sirius wiped his face and Lae flew closer to the ground beside Sirius. 

"Tell Lily and James that I'm sorry. This is the best I can do, for now." She smiled and extended her arms onto the hill. 

She waved her arms away from her body. Sirius looked at her. She was too close to touch yet too far to feel. 

"Give me a few months and I will be able to prove to you that I will be strong enough to touch you." 

Sirius told Lae as he watched her do her magic. Lae turned her head to the persistent man beside him. 

"We'll see." 

She smiled and raced her hand against his face. He closed his eyes and felt the winds blow stronger against his face. 

"Lily, darling, are you doing this? It's lovely, simply magical." 

Lily's mum went to the table Lily and the others were at. Lily could see what her mother pointed out. The indigo colored skies accented the gradual growing of Lilacs and Violets on the grassy hill were Sirius stood beside the grieving Willow. 

"No, mum, I believe another guest had just dropped her gift…" 

~ * ~ * ~

****

the end

~ * ~ * ~

AN: don't hate me… please? J tell me what you think. Sorry if this might be a load of rubbish for you. I'm an amateur at these things. J tell me what you think and I'll try to do better next time J I think I hear another story in my head… maybe I should turn the radio on! OMG! Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets will be out in less than two weeks! Hehe… kill me for being excited, alright? J on second thought… no…I wanna see who's going to play Sirius Black in the third movie! Hehe… holler back ~~~ LaEnAn-DeVnEt-BeViN J 


End file.
